Omen/Gameplay
Killer Instinct (2013) Traits Unique Trait - Triple Shadow Meter: Omen's Shadow Meter is split up into three stocks rather than the regular two - however, it fills up just as quickly as any other Shadow Meter. This gives Omen quicker access to abilities that require Shadow Meter stocks. Combo Trait - Demon Loop: Omen can follow up any auto-double with another auto-double of the immediate higher strength (Light to Medium to Heavy back to Light, etc.) Every time a Demon Loop “cycle” is completed, Omen locks out one stock on the opponent’s Shadow Meter for five seconds. Instinct Mode - Shadow Gathering: Omen’s Rashakukens fire one extra projectile at each strength, while Shadow Rashakuken and Shadow Orda Shield spawn five projectiles instead of three. For every Rashakuken that hits an opponent, one stock on their Shadow Meter is locked out for five seconds. Moveset Command Attacks * Furious Swipes - (Forward+HP) - Omen advances with two wild swipes. Similar to Sabrewulf's Ragged Edge. * Demon Glide - (Forward-Forward, midair) - Omen sprouts wings and glides forwards, swooping low to the ground. * Demon Retreat - (Back-Back, midair) - Omen sprouts wings and glides backwards slightly. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Omen grabs his opponent and then straight kicks them away. Special Moves * Rashakuken - (QCF+P) - Omen throws a ball of dark energy with randomized behavior. Button strength determines number of fireballs; light throws one, medium throws two, heavy throws three. There are eleven potential patterns for the Rashakukens to follow: ** Accelerator - Starts very slow before greatly speeding up as it travels. ** Anti-air - Fires at a 30-degree angle into the air. ** Boomerang - ''Fires outward before circling back and leaving the screen behind Omen. ** ''Bullet - Rockets across the screen at maximum velocity from start to finish. ** Crawler - Drops at Omen's feet before sliding towards the opponent along the ground. ** Decelerator - Flies very fast before coming to a complete stop about halfway across the screen. ** Dud - Flies out of Omen's hands directly into the ground, about one character length away. ** Looper - Travels in a circular looping pattern that speeds up as it moves across the screen. ** Tracker - Homes in on the opponent until it hits or times out, moves very slowly. ** Wave - Slowly moves in a sine wave pattern across the screen. ** Wiggler - Moves side-to-side in front of Omen five times before disappearing. * Demon Slide - (QCB+K) - Omen performs a sliding kick along the ground. Hits low and switches sides with the opponent. Button strength determines distance traveled. Visually similar to Orchid's Blockade Runner and Shadow Jago's Dark Drift. * Furious Flurry - (QCF+K) - Omen rapidly kicks four times with one leg. Acts as an opener, linker, and ender. Button strength determines distance traveled before the first kick. Can be continued for more kicks for as long as the kick button is held. * Orda Shield - (QCB+P) - Omen swings a single Rashakuken fireball over his head. Button strength determines number of hits. Light is fully invulnerable during startup. Visually similar to Sabrewulf's Eclipse. Shadow Moves * Shadow Rashakuken - (QCF+P+P) - Omen summons three Rashakuken balls behind him that pause before flying forwards one after the other. Summons five Rashakukens when used during Instinct Mode. * Shadow Demon Slide - (QCB+K+K) - Omen performs a sliding kick along the ground that hits five times. Hits low and switches sides with the opponent. * Shadow Furious Flurry - (QCF+K+K) - Omen rapidly kicks four times with one leg, shooting a Rashakuken ball with each kick. Acts as an opener, linker, and ender. * Shadow Orda Shield - (QCB+P+P) - Omen summons a barrier of three Rashakuken balls that rotate around him. Can be used a second time to stack the Rashakukens and cause them to increase in size. Summons five Rashakukens when used during Instinct Mode. * Shadow Form - (LK+MK+HK) - Omen becomes intangible and shifts through reality, moving a short distance in any direction. During Shadow Form he can travel through opponents and projectiles. * Demonic Despair - (QCF+LP+LK) - Omen grabs the opponent, holds them up in the air, and fires a massive laser through them from the ground. Deals 100% potential damage. Fully invulnerable until the grab begins. Requires all three Shadow Meter bars to execute. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Omen performs a 26-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a flying two-fisted punch attack. External Links *Omen's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage